The present invention relates to an electric precipitator provided with a knocking device.
Electric precipitators of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. A known electric precipitator has a housing and a plurality of collecting electrodes and spark (corona-discharge) electrodes located therebetween. The knocking arrangement of such a precipitator includes a rotary knocking shaft with a plurality of small hammers, and a plurality of anvils arranged on holding elements of collecting and/or spark electrodes so that when the hammers strike against the anvils the electrodes vibrate. The knocking shaft is connected with a drive via a rotary insulating coupling which includes an intermediate coupling member with drive bushes which are connected with engaging members provided on the end portions of the drive shaft and the knocking shaft. The above described electric precipitator, which is disclosed for example in the Walther brochure D 12/3135/0501, eliminates the high apparatus expenses of outwardly arranged insulators provided in the construction in accordance with DE-GM No. 1,935,026. The low apparatus expenses are obtained at the price of increased mechanical working of the metallic parts of the insulating coupling, increased wear at sliding locations of the connecting elements, and increased mounting expenses.